Ryou
by Spinestalker
Summary: Bakura is a thief who lost his brother, Ryou, to the Pharaoh Atem. He hires the assassin Marik to get revenge, but what gets is the truth about Ryou’s disappearance. AU Yaoi BakuraMalik, AtemRyou


**Title:** Ryou

**Rating:** R for non-descriptive sex, for now.

**By:** Slytherinette

**Summary:** Bakura is a thief who lost his brother Ryou to the Pharaoh Atem, so he hires the assassin Marik to get revenge, but what gets is the truth about Ryou's disappearances. AU Yaoi

**Parings:** Bakura/Malik, Marik+Ryou, Atem/Ryou, Seto+Ryou, and Ra/Ryou

**AN:** Wrote this a LONG time ago and decided to dig it from the folder grave in my closet and finish it. I went with the old way of using names, since I havent been in this fandom in FOREVER.

MarikYami Marik and Malik Marik

--------------------------------

Marik didn't bother hiding the self-satisfied smirk that found its way across his face as he pulled himself onto the balcony that would lead him into one of the bedrooms of his next victim, the great king of Egypt, Pharaoh Atem himself.

Getting the information that this room was going to be the one he was in tonight had been relatively easy. Getting a servant of the palace drunk enough to tell him that the king stayed in this room with his pet every night of the new moon had hardly broke him.

He made his way stealthily across the balcony to the doorway, careful to stay out of sight to anyone who might be looking up from the ground, and peaked inside the rooms. He pulled out his knife out in case someone was there, but the room proved empty. Quickly he slipped inside silently and let the gold curtain's close behind him. Good, the pharaoh wasn't there yet. It would give him time to hide. His mind was already working out the details of his already well thought out plan. It would be best if he did it in the middle of the night while the palace was asleep but he had been prepared to kill him if he had been spotted first thing. He was glad it was the former; it would make things faster and cleaner, not to mention easier to get out.

He damned the thought before it even entered his mind, knowing it was famous last words, but this was going to be too easy. He narrowed his eyes, looking around the room distrusting. Nothing was this easy, especially when one tried to kill the king of a country as powerful and rich as Egypt.

There was no trap, no one hiding, waiting to strike. He relaxed his grip on his knife, but did not let his guard down.

He took note of the room, memorizing the exits. The door directly from the window wouldn't be a good idea, so he should sick close window.

Not to his surprise, the pharaoh spared no expenses on just this room, so he could only imagine the rest of the bedrooms. What, did he have one for each faze of the moon? Gold and white silk curtains hung all around the walls, a large plush bed against the far left wall, white shear curtains decorated it, and long gold shear curtains separated it from the rest of the room. Directly across from the bed on the far right wall was a large statue of Ra and an offering table with a white silk pillow laying on it. He found the pillow curious, but dismissed it before he found a good place to hide. It was to the right, near the balcony, in a dark corner where the candle light didn't reach. Perfect, he could see the whole room, but they couldn't see him. A thick gold curtain would hide him well but was just translucent enough for him to see through. From there he waited vigilantly.

This hadn't been the first time someone had wanted him to kill pharaoh Atem, it was this was the first time anyone had been serious, well, serious enough to make an offer one couldn't refuse. It wasn't just the offer, but the person who had contacted him to make the deal.

_"Do you see this room?" the infamous thief Bakura had asked about the small inn room they had been staying in, "I'll fill three this size with gold, jewels, and any other precious items you want if you put that bastard Atem's heart in the palm of my hand." _

_Malik, his brother, who had taken an interest in the thief's ass, looked up in surprise, his purple eyes wide and a curious brown lifted. "Is there a reason you want the king of our great land dead?" _

_The scowl on Bakura's face changed, deepening into a frown. "He took something very precious from me." _

_"And what is that?" Marik asked coldly, still not so sure if he wanted to trust Bakura. He had heard of deals that Bakura had been in that turned out rather nasty. He regarded him coolly even as Malik took an opportunity to get closer. _

_The robber looked over Malik's form in interest, before looking back to Marik. "My brother." He answered darkly. _

_Marik thought for a long moment, looking at his slightly younger brother in thought, allowing his mind to wander what it would be like to lose Malik, before shook his head. He hadn't wanted to think about that. "He will be dead by the end of the moon." He said, keeping his voice serious, not betraying any emotion. _

And with that the deal was sealed, and tonight, the night of the new moon, would be king Atem's last.

He hadn't asked what happened to Bakura's brother, though he suspected he had been killed or something just as horrible. He had been the brother of the most wanted man alive, after all. The pharaoh was well known for killing people because of their association. He was pretty sure Malik had asked, though, seeing as he had attached himself to Bakura in...various ways.

He closed his eyes in concentration, listening to the sounds outside. They hadn't found the guard he had killed, and he hoped they wouldn't till morning. He had hid him behind a statue at the entrance. He couldn't risk anyone alerting the pharaoh to the presence of an intruder.

His eyes snapped open as he heard footsteps stop at the door, then watched as the heavy door was pushed open. He watched the pharaoh enter with his head held high, his cape waving behind him, and a snobby slightly displeased look on his face. He looked every bit ad dignified as a ruler should. An amused smirk crossed Marik's face as he wondered if the great Atem would look as dignified as he pleaded for his life.

His hand griped the handle on his blade even tighter but he held back when the man he recognized as the high priest, Seto, entered the room soon after, cold blue eyes deadly on the kings neck and for a moment Marik wondered if he would even be the one to kill him. He watched as Seto removed Atem's long red cape, his hands lingering on the king's collar in what looked lovingly, but Marik could see temptation in those arctic eyes and something that was definitely not loyalty. Nonetheless, the priest leaned forward and kissed his neck gently. Atem made no move other than his eyes, which he moved to regard the priest, mistrust and dislike plain on his face.

Interesting, the assassin noted. He had heard that the two despised one another, but it was much more amusing to watch in person.

Marik looked to the door as a smaller figure entered, head lowered. A young girl who couldn't have been 15, possibly the pet the servant had referred to, but she was dressed much too nicely to be a pet, or a slave. Perhaps a wife? Was the pharaoh married? He knew he had a younger son, but he was sure his mother had died giving birth. There had been a big ceremony, and the king had ordered a massive tomb built for her.

"Ryou..." The pharaoh spoke, bringing Marik out of his thoughts. He blinked then let out a silent gasp as the girl looked up.

She looked like Bakura... just like him... had he had a sister, or a cousin maybe? It couldn't be a coincidence, their fair hair and fair skin was not native to Egypt, they had to be related. Her coloring was much lighter, but she still looked the image of the powerful thief Bakura. Ryou was...softer though, celestial almost, with her creamy skin, pale silver-white hair and green hazel eyes.

The pharaoh lifted one of Ryou's hands to his lips, kissing the creamy skin. "You are so beautiful tonight." he told her, leaning forward to kiss sweet lips softly.

The priest's eyes narrowed dangerously in jealousy.

Ryou... Ryou... he ran the name through his memory but came up with nothing. He hadn't heard Bakura mention a name or anything about a girl, and Malik hadn't said much.

"Ryou..." Marik felt the name come to his lips with a breath of air. Almost as if the being had heard his silent words, beautiful, soft eyes met his as if Ryou could see him even through the drapes and shadows. Her face never changed, as content and warm as it had been when she entered the room, so if Ryou had seen or heard him, it remained a mystery.

"You are as always, the most exquisite creature in all of Ra's lands." Atem lifted a hand to stroke the Ryou's soft cheek, and glanced over to Seto, a spiteful look in his eyes. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Marik watched in amusement as a blue eye twitched.

"Of course, my lord." the priest said, his voice cold. The first flash of anything than ease flashed across Ryou's face in a form of a wince. It was obvious that the animosity between the high priest and his pharaoh was well known to all those present, and it was even more painfully obvious that Ryou was in the center of it all.

Atem turned his eyes back to Ryou, the look on his face soft as he leaned forward, unable to keep from taking another kiss. Ryou accepted it with a sigh, eyes slipping closed and thin arms going up to wrap loosely around his neck.

Seto was fuming; the calm was no longer on his face. "Sire," he said, his voice not betraying anything, however, "I don't believe Ra wishes to wait any longer."

Atem smirked, but nodded even though his hands still held Ryou close to him. "But I do believe that He will forgive me for stealing just one kiss." And again he turned, pressing his lips to Ryou's with more with passion then before. Ryou moaned deeply into it, and when the king pulled away Ryou's face was pleasantly pink.

Seto and Atem shared a dangerous look, which Ryou blatantly ignored by going over to the table that was before the Ra statue. It was a few seconds before Atem broke the look by snubbing his nose to the priest and going over to sit in a chair a few feet away. Seto narrowed his eyes, but walked over to the girl, running his hands over skin as he slowly undressed her, revealing her full form. When she turned around, Marik again gasped, his jaw dropping in shock

It wasn't a girl at all.. it was...

Oh, gods. Bakura's brother...

Hazel-green eyes again looked up at the dark corner, ignoring the priest's roaming eyes, before moving to lie back on the table, his head resting on the pillow.

Atem was dressing Ryou.. a boy.. up as a girl? But why? What reason would he have to...

Unless he wanted to marry him.

But why would he want to marry a street rat? Bakura's family was most assuredly not a noble one. It would be something the higher ups would not agree with.

He let this new twist settle into his mind as he watched the priest's eyes openly roamed the boy's prone before he went over to stand next to where Atem was seated.

This changed things drastically. Ryou wasn't dead at all; he was with the king... rather willingly, too. He wouldn't be able to kill the king tonight. He would have to talk to Bakura first.

He looked over the two before looking back at Ryou, who had started a soft prayer to the god Ra. He had barley spoken the second line before the yellow gemstone eyes on the Ra statue glowed and Ryou's body jerked, arching up, a moan escaping his lips.

Apparently Ra was impatient.

Marik's eyes widened in shock at the sight and it took a long moment before he realized what he was seeing.

Ryou cried out again, whimpering as his head tossed back and for the third time that night Marik's jaw dropped and he looked at the Ra statue in shock, its eyes still glowing brightly. He looked back to at the boy, whose hands were now crossed above his head as if pinned, his flushed face turned to the side as he cried out, a strange mixture of pain and pleasure.

Ryou opened his eyes, looking to the pharaoh, a look crossing his face to quickly for Marik to catch , before he closed his eyes tight and gasped, his legs being forced apart and up so they were almost touching his shoulders, a position Ryou could not have done without help. He bit his lip as if anticipating something. His hands were no longer above his head, but were gripping the edge of the table. He shifted his hips in an almost needy way, and it was very obvious to he was quite aroused.

He could see Ryou's desire, and his face, flushed in pleasure. He had to bite his own lip to keep from moaning at the sight. He wondered what it would be like to be on the table with him, being the one that made him cry like that, to ache and need from HIS touch and not that of an invisible god. His fingers itched to reach out for him, and he had to look away to get control of his breathing.

There was a sound, soft, but loud enough to remind Marik that the other two were there. He snapped his head back to them, berating himself for having gotten lost in a fantasy. Things like that got you killed.

He watched as desire danced across Seto's face, changing into a darker form with each cry the boy made. His fingers twitched at his sides, he too, wanting to reach out to him, touch him, caress him. Seto's tongue darted out as if he could taste the boy on his lips.

He moved his eyes from Seto to Atem, who had quite a different expression. He wasn't watching the scene, his eyes cast down towards the feet of the table Ryou lay on. There was a distant, sad, almost thoughtful look on his face. He didn't find this enjoyable, this wasn't a show to him as it was to his priest. There was a cry of pain and crimson eyes closed in regret.

Marik looked back to Ryou, who was now twisting his body as if trying to get away from the invisible force, his hips rocking as it would if a powerful man were thrusting into him. The pleasure that once flushed his face was now red, his teeth gritting.

Marik turned his purple eyes away, remembering painful memories that he had long ago banished from his mind. His father had sold Malik's body often when he was younger, and customers paid by the minute, so most were in a rush to get through, often not bothering to take the time to be gentle. Watching Ryou like this reminded him so much of the many times he watched paying customers use his younger brother's body for their own sick pleasure.

He actually took a moment to thank whatever god had been kind to them to let Malik forget those horrible days.

Atem clinched his hands on the arm if the chair, his eyes closed as he was forced to listen to Ryou's helpless whimpers.

The moments went on for so long amid Ryou's cries and screams, it felt like eternity. The boy tossed his head, biting his lip, but half way through had grown quiet, except for the occasional whimper. Marik wondered why the pharaoh subjected Ryou to this. Why, if he cared about him at all, did he let...whatever it was cause Ryou so much pain. Probably for his own selfish reasons, Malik thought with a scowl. To make Ra happy so that he blessed the lands and the pharaoh, or some crap like that.

Marik opened his eyes, a death glare being sent to the king. He would kill him and free Ryou from this torment. He gripped the knife in his hand harder, making his knuckles hurt, deciding he had been distracted long enough. Screw telling Bakura. He would kill Seto too, for looking at Ryou like that, just for the pleasure of it. But before he could react, the king stood, drawing Marik's attention back to Ryou, who's whimpering had stopped, replaced by soft sobbing, his form rolled to the side.

Malik wanted to go forward to the boy, but Atem beat him there. The king ran a soft hand through his hair, looking at him with worried crimson eyes. He whispered something too soft for Marik to hear, but he saw Ryou open his eyes to regard him sadly, a helpless look on his face.

"Get out of here." Atem ordered the priest, who still stood by the chair. When Seto didn't move he turned his head and snapped the order again. "Leave us!"

Seto's eye twitched, but he bowed before leaving, though not without sparing Ryou one last lustful look.

Oh, Marik was going to rip his eyes out for that.

Again, Atem said something too soft for Marik to hear. Ryou nodded, raising up and warped his arms around the king, who in turn carried the small boy over to the bed.

"Do you want me to get some servants to draw you a bath?" He asked gently, setting Ryou on the silk sheets, reaching up to brush hair from face soothingly.

"No, thank you." Ryou responded, leaning to the touch, lifting a hand to hold Atem's palm against his face.

Atem nodded, kissing his forehead before going to remove his own clothing and getting on the bed next to him.

Marik narrowed his eyes, daring the bastard to try anything after what Ryou had just been through, but the pharaoh had no intentions of doing any such thing. He lay down on the bed, holding Ryou to him protectively, stroking his hair.

"We won't have to do this after the ceremony, right?" He asked, his soft voice speaking for the first time that night actual words, not moans or cries.

"No, love." Atem whispered soothingly. "This will be the last night."

"Thank you, my lord."

Atem kissed his cheek softly before resting his head on Ryou's, his eyes closing his eyes.

Marik lifted his knife, wanting to take care of Atem now, but didn't know if it was wise or not to do it now that Ryou was alive and here. Perhaps Bakura would change his mind. He wondered if the ceremony that Ryou had spoken of was a marriage ceremony or not. He narrowed his eyes. He would have to go speak to Bakura before he made a move.

He waited a long time, 3 or 4 hours until the candle's burned out, hiding him as he slipped from his hiding place to the safety of the shadow's. He made his way to the balcony, careful not to rouse the other two. They made no sound as he slipped paste the curtains, but he couldn't see the hazel-green eyes that watched him leave for the darkness.


End file.
